


that night i slept on your side of the bed

by somethingintheclouds



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingintheclouds/pseuds/somethingintheclouds
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Kudos: 8





	that night i slept on your side of the bed

donghyuck has never had a problem showing his feelings - heart on his sleeve and fangs on full display. everyone knows that if it wasn’t for donghyuck’s boldness, taeil would never have had the courage to bare his heart out for the younger. it’s been a work in progress, but taeil is still learning to vocally express his love and gratitude and donghyuck has never been less than patient, holding his hand through all his fears and helping him to put his feelings into words - both positive and negative. the love between donghyuck and taeil was straight out of a fairytale, there was little to no room for miscommunication, and taeil was initially scared that it was a fluke - what did he do in his past life to deserve a love like so? 

lee donghyuck was an enigma, he was both terrified of everything but faced it fearlessly. when lee donghyuck loves, he bares his entire being and bets his own life for your love. his smile puts the sun to shame and no one is spared from his charm.

moon taeil was a simple man; he works a 9-5 job and he is in love with lee donghyuck. 

moon taeil is not stupid, but he is a coward. so he packs his bags when donghyuck is on a ‘business trip’, and leaves him a note.

“hyuck-ie, i’m setting you free”


End file.
